Défi 2: Ombrage prend le thé avec les jumeaux
by SoDef
Summary: Ombrage prend le thé avec les jumeaux.


Ce drabble-ci a été écrit par moi, Vilbbes. Le thème du defi était : Ombrage prend le thé avec les jumeaux. Et j'ai pondu ça, ce n'est pas aussi bien que je l'aurai voulu mais bref.

Enjoy!

* * *

Madame Ombrage n'était pas peu mécontente de son accomplissement. Depuis qu'elle avait été nommée Grand Inquisitrice de Poudlard elle avait eu l'occasion de développer un remarquable réseau d'espions dans toutes les maisons, lui rapportant les moindres faits et gestes de ses occupants. Pour leurs propre bien bien sûr, les jeunes garnements ne pouvaient encore savoir ce qui était bien pour eux et c'était le rôle du corps professoral ainsi que d'elle même que de leur montrer le droit chemin.

Toutes les maisons de Poudlard avaient leurs bons et mauvais éléments, les élèves Serdaigles étaient relativement facile à corromp- embrigader, tout comme les Serpentards, car ils savaient pertinemment ce qui était bien pour eux, donnez leur quelque chose en échange, de l'honneur, un peu d'argent et ils étaient aussi malléables et que des gobelins en quête d'or.

Tandis que chez les Griffondors, le difficulté avait été qu'ils étaient relativement unis et qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur un élève plus âgé et suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre son plan, mais les jeunes de première année ne furent pas difficile à mettre à la tâche, ne demandant même pas quelque chose ne échange si on leur expliquait que leur travail était un devoir très important et qu'il était de leur devoir de protéger leurs camarades d'eux mêmes.

Seuls les Poufsouffles, à cause de leur loyauté envers leur maison avaient encore résisté à son pouvoir et très peu d'entre eux étaient enclins à rapporter des informations sur leurs camarades. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance puisque les principaux éléments perturbateurs de cette année étaient forcément logés à Gryffondor, avec le fameux Harry Potter, menteur de son état, il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner de quelle année venaient les problèmes.

Fort heureusement Madame Ombrage avait eu l'occasion de se trouver de meilleurs espions qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Malgré ses premiers soupçons, les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient révélés être d'excellents collaborateurs. C'est en dénonçant quelques Serpentards qu'ils avaient plus ou moins gagné sa confiance, maintenant en gage de reconnaissance elle les avait invités à prendre un thé, une invitation qu'ils avaient tous deux accepté.

"Je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté mon invitation" Leur dit-elle de sa voix aiguë et mielleuse.

"Et nous sommes ravis d'accepter" fut la réponse dite à l'unisson.

"En fait si je vous ai invités, ce n'est pas seulement pour avoir le plaisir de partager mon thé avec vous." commença-t-elle, réfléchissant à ses prochains mots.

"En effet je souhaiterais que vous m'en disiez plus au sujet de... des amis de votre frère Ronald, il me tient à cœur de... d'éduquer ceux qui se sont éloignés du droit chemin, comprenez-vous?" Elle but un peu de sa tasse, sans remarquer le regard que se jetèrent les jumeaux avant de répondre. "Bien sûr, mais d'abord" commença l'un, "pourrions-nous nous enquérir" continua l'autre " de vos intentions à l'égard", " de ces fameux réfractaires?".

"Je ne pense qu'à leur bien, entendez-moi quand je vous dis qu'un peu de violence ne peut faire que du bien. Je suis certaine qu'en tant qu'adultes, vous comprenez mes intentions." Elle sourit mielleusement, supposant leur compréhension, sans quoi elle ne leur révélerait pas ces informations. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'étrange sourire qu'ils eurent tous les deux, un sourire glacial et un peu prédateur. Elle perdit ses prochains mots et n'eut le temps de sortir sa baguette avant d'être immobilisée et placée dans un sac plus grand à l'interérieur alors que l'extérieur ressemblait à un simple sac à dos. En claquant dans la main de l'autre chacun des jumeaux sourit sournoisement.

"Mission accomplie" Sourirent-ils alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau. Personne n'était autorisée à attaquer leurs fratrie, sinon eux, personne.

C'est ainsi que la Grande Inquisitrice disparut pour les deux mois suivants. Elle ne fut retrouvée qu'à la fin de l'année dans la forêt interdite par ce bon vieux Hagrid. Le visage bleu et violet à petit pois se serait apparemment perdue dans la forêt, kidnappée par de mystérieuses créatures avant de s'enfuir et de croiser le chemin des centaures.

Maintenant de retour elle ne pensait plus qu'à commencer une nouvelle croisade contre les centaures, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle se vengerait de ces stupides créatures. Heureusement, même le ministre dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait besoin d'une très longue cure à St Mangouste où seraient découverts ses nombreux troubles psychique ainsi qu'une haine non justifiée pour toutes les créatures magiques autres que les sorciers.


End file.
